<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tout a changé depuis hier by ForASecondThereWedWon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622871">tout a changé depuis hier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon'>ForASecondThereWedWon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crushes, F/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Resurrection, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, but also:, essentially right?, guess who's back/back again?, tfw you wake up on Titan and you've been dead five years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up on Titan to find he's been dead five years. Yikes. What anchors him is knowing he has a few very important people to get back to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Spideychelle Shuffle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tout a changé depuis hier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/gifts">Jsscshvlr</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the following lyrics from "Boum" by Charles Trenet:</p><p><i>Le monde entier fait Boum/Tout l'univers fait Boum/Parc'que mon coeur fait Boum</i><br/>(<i>The whole world goes "Boom"/The whole universe goes "Boom"/Because my heart goes "Boom"</i>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Up,” an authoritative voice is barking at him. “What’s your name again? Parker? Get up, Parker.”</p><p>“Five more minutes,” Peter groans.</p><p>“Teenagers,” the voice mutters, either not knowing to account for Peter’s enhanced hearing or intending to get his way through irritating Peter awake.</p><p>But Peter wasn’t sleeping. And he’s never had less interest in remaining unconscious than he does today, whatever day this happens to be. He’s not rising from sleep; where he’s been is someplace far more permanent, more merciless. Colder.</p><p>He springs to his feet and the action whisks most of the dark dust of Titan’s soil from the metal of his suit. Peter hopes it’s soil, anyway, and not little bits of himself or the people (and aliens, <em>right!</em>―there’s that lady with the antennas) around him who are currently rematerializing. Somewhat involuntarily, he shivers, then pretends he meant to do it, like a dog, shaking this place and the one beyond from his shoulders. Mr. Stark’s not here. Neither is the blue woman with all the… metal. Maybe they survived, or kept fighting and died somewhere else. He squints up at the yellow-orange sky.</p><p>Dr. Strange is a few yards away being not quite paternal, but rounding up their little space posse. Peter feels jet-lagged to hear the wizard say that they’ve all been gone for five years. Five. <em>Years</em>. And that they’re going back. He’ll get to see May again! He can tell Ned he rode on a spaceship and that it was mostly horrible and he probably won’t want to see <em>Star Wars</em> for a while!</p><p>And MJ. Oh god, MJ.</p><p>Feeling like everybody’s looking at him, Peter crosses his arms and tries to appear grown-up and present while Dr. Strange talks about portals and the antenna lady seems to disrupt an oncoming panic attack in the other, stupider Peter (seriously, man? <em>Footloose</em>?). It was a crush. If MJ went all flakey and crumbly like he did, then, for her, it was a crush <em>five years ago</em>. If she knew anything about it. She probably did. She’s very observant and he’s really, really bad at not being obvious about stuff. No matter what happened to her, she’s out there, right now. Home. Peter gets to go back to her.</p><p>It’s been crazy―rocketing through the atmosphere, breaking free of Earth’s gravitational pull, sinking as hopelessly and fathomlessly into outer space as a pebble sinks into a well. Then their muddled skirmish with Other Peter and the aliens, the <em>real</em> confrontation with Thanos that makes Peter feel hollow for a moment as the blood drains from his face. Rambling to Mr. Stark. Death. Within a single day, he learned that everything ends. He thought he knew, thought he understood when his parents died, but from what the wizard’s talking about, the thing that happened to the five of them happened all over, happened everywhere, <em>and yet, they’re back</em>. So the takeaway, as far as Peter can tell, isn’t emptiness and fear, it’s possibility. So many people can die, but so many people can be saved. A guy can bail on his fieldtrip to MoMa and show up five years down the line with a head full of the modern art of alien space travel, the graceful spackle of constellations.</p><p>If Peter can do all this, see all this, comprehend <em>all this</em>, maybe he can explain to MJ how he feels. Because it’s still with him, the crush. It woke up in the same instant he did. Even now, it’s pulsing through him, twining with his adrenaline as Dr. Strange starts the thing with his hands and Peter intuitively closes the mask of the nanotech suit over his head. It’s the rhythm of the universe, why they left and why they’re returning. As the wizard parts the air, it’s Peter’s heart hammering. It’s hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>